Tormenta
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Él no podía amar a nadie. Pero le dolía que los demás si pudieran amarle, sin que el pudiera devolverlo. GaaraxOc ¡Para Hikikomori-chama! Feliz Cumpleaños


**_Disclaimers: _**_Naruto NO me pertenece...sino a Madara...digo, Masashi Kishimoto xD Tomoko SI me pertenece. Es mi Oc e inner!_

* * *

><p>Con las vendas de papel higiénico rodeando su cuerpo, algunas resbalando de sus brazos y hombros dejando ver parte de su piel, Tomoko giró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Su cabello rosado se bamboleó con la brisa que entraba del ventanal abierto y el flequillo que reposaba en su frente se despeinó aun más.<p>

Sonrió socarronamente.

La silla detrás del escritorio del despacho estaba dada vuelta, un pelín de cabello rojo fuego resaltaba de ella.

Con pasos ligeros y silenciosos, tal como pluma al caer al suelo, se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio y plantó sus blancas manos _–irrumpidas por las vendas-_ sobre el escritorio con igual delicadeza.

Gaara había sentido con anterioridad los pasos detrás de él y fingió no haberlos detectado. El chakra relativamente escandaloso de esa persona había reaccionado en su mente automáticamente desde que la chica abrió la puerta.

Podía ser una gran Ninja, pero él era el Kazekage de Sunagakure.

Tomoko no contó con que la silla se girara antes de que ella cumpliera su objetivo, el cual era dejar su "huella" en el despacho. Y ahí estaba sin poder mover ni un solo músculo, ridículamente vestida frente a su amor platónico.

¡Joder! Ella solo quería molestar un rato.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...pero así había decidido que seria la noche de Halloween y había apostado a Matsuri mucho dinero con que lo hacia estallar de la furia a Gaara.

Horas antes dedicó mucho tiempo en planear cada detalle de la situación que llevaría a cabo, había elegido el vestuario con mucho cuidad _(Uf...le __costó __tanto __decidirlo)._Al estilo Sherlock Holmes había seguido cada uno de los pasos que Gaara tomaría ese día _(con __pipa __y __todo)_hasta el anochecer, el punto de su encuentro.

Todo había salido tal y como ella había planeado, los explosivos estaban a punto de dejarse caer sobre el escritorio cuando al silla giró y los ojos aguamarinas de él se clavaron en su persona.

Plan Fallido.

Sintió sus piernas tensarse y sus labios le temblaron ante los acusadores orbes verdes de él sobre su cuerpo, su mirada era fría y distante, transmitía un miedo que ella siendo tan ingenua, no entendía.

— ¿Qué...?

Solo bastó que el dijera esa palabra compuesta de una silaba para que comenzara el parloteo.

— ¡Ah! Gaara-sama... ¿Como está? Espero que bien...Yo pasaba por aquí y vi la luz encendía...Decidí entrar a hacerle compañía. Ya sabe, debe estar muy aburrido y solitario aquí. Pues bueno, además, no, no, no, no es eso. Lo que quería decir es que los documentos lo deben aburrir mucho y...

Y así siguió el continuo parloteo ante la mirada sin inmutarse del Kazekage.

—Tomoko...— pronunció, con su típica expresión serena.

Pero la charla, _respondiéndose a si misma_, de la chica no cesaba.

—Tomoko...—repitió una vez mas cerrando pasivamente sus ojos y cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio, para luego mostrar sus iris color aguamarina otra vez.

Y la pelirrosa calló rotundamente.

Los orbes rosados de ella estaban turbulentos por el nerviosismo que la invadía, en cambio los de el expresaban y emanaban una tranquilidad nada acogedora, mas fríos que calidos.

Por segundos sus miradas chocaron, los colores parecieron mezclarse por un instante para luego volver a sus lugares.

Una gota de sudor frío le cayó por al sien izquierda, producto de la tensión que predominaba en el ambiente.

Sonrió nerviosamente.

Gaara separó las manos, repiqueteó con la punta de los dedos la mesa. Bien, signo de irritación.

—Tomoko...¿Sabes la gravedad del problema?—pregunto pronunciando cada silaba con esmero y con un tono grave de voz, estremeciendo a su acompañante.

La chica levantó al vista sorprendida. ¿Problema? ¿A que problema se refería?

— ¿Perdón?—desconcertada, se atrevió a volver a plantar sus manos sobre la firme y oscura madera de roble que constituía el escritorio. Sacudió la cabeza arrepintiéndose— ¿Qué querés decir exactamente con..."problema"?

Gaara la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿No te parece ya un problema irrumpir en la oficina de alguien vistiendo "eso" y con explosivos que podrían dejar a alguien amputado de algún miembro del cuerpo?—espetó sin parar a tomar aire ni una sola ves. Tomoko se quedó estática.

Bien, la había jodido.

—Touché—exclamó con sinceridad apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Entrecerró al mirada sobre él y se mantuvo en esa postura por varios segundos.

—Además—prosiguió cansado— ¿Qué son esas vestimentas?

Tomoko bajó la vista y observó claramente como las vendas comenzaban deslizarse hacia abajo, dejando ver el atuendo original, unos shorts negros apegados al cuerpo y una camisa de red color melocotón sobre ella una musculosa del mismo color.

—Soy una momia—replicó. Estiró los brazos y tensó las rodillas, caminando lentamente sobre su mismo eje, haciendo verse en una escena realmente ridícula.

— ¿Y cual es la ocasión de ese disfraz?

— ¡HALLOWEEN! —exclamó/canturreó contenta. Al mismo tiempo un relámpago iluminó el cielo oscuro con destellos zafiros sobre la arenosa aldea.

Tomoko dio un respingo.

Eso debía ser el karma, debía ser el karma que estaba conciente de las maldades que ella quería cometer esa noche, y quería devolvérselas anticipadamente con una inminente tormenta –aun cuando hacía años que no llovía en Suna-.

Gaara la miró atentamente, detallando todos sus movimientos. Desde la expresión de terror que inundó su rostro, hasta el achicamiento de ojos que palideció, al escuchar el estruendoso sonido del rayo diendo contra el suelo cuando sus ojos se dilataron, mostrando el poderosos rosado que los abastecía de color.

onitas que conoció. Pero si eso conllevaba aguantar sus locuras de vez en cuando no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Es por eso que mantenía una distancia prudente de ella.

Peor verla en ese estado le producía una sensación, que mas de ser de incomodidad era de poseer la gentileza de poder ayudarla; pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Pronto, los relámpagos cesaron y la vista de Tomoko se irguió dando ligar a secar las finas lágrimas que cayeron por sus pómulos diminutas. La lluvia que comenzó en ese instante la tranquilizó escuchar el repiquetear contra el suelo las gotas le dio paz y serenidad al mismo tiempo que el olor atierra (en este caso, arena) mojada llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

Se incorporó y fijó la vista en Gaara.

—Lo siento Kazekage-sama—dejando a un impresionado a la vez de anonado Gaara cerró la puerta del despacho abandonando de repente la habitación.

El pelirrojo sintió el impulso de seguirla y... ¿Y?

No sabía que haría si la atrapaba. Por lo que se quedó sereno en su asiento, ignoró la situación tal como pudo y siguió con el deseo de trasnochar leyendo los pergaminos que reposaban en sus manos, escondiendo y enterrando el impulso de reseguirla.

Por que así era. Él no podía amar a nadie. Pero le dolía que los demás si pudieran amarle, sin que el pudiera devolverlo.

* * *

><p>Me siento rara...nunca utilicé este Oc...es la primera vez ^^<p>

El punto esta en que esta historia esta dedicada para Hikikomori-chama, por su cumpleaños el 31 de Octubre ^.^Espero que te haya gustado! ¿Salió Mary Sue? ¡No saben lo complicado que es no tratar de hacerla! Espero haberlo logrado ^^

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Lamento la tardanza. _

_Atte. Ame-chan (o Sofía)_

Good Bye! .

PD: No se si el titulo es el que cabe... pero no se me ocurrió otro u.u

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
